CUTE
by psychoneko33
Summary: Just Aokaga fluffiness. vry crappy plot indeed. Aho seme, Baka uke bye *Continues munching chips


**Yay! Kuroko no basuke version of 'All tied up'(Ulquigrimm fanfic)~ I love the shit outta it~ I will ship Aokaga, Izuo, Pewdiecry, Sanzo, Luzo, Ulquigrimm, Ichigrimm and Prussia x germany forever~ So…..Enjoy my second fic! \./ ** Kagami was lying on his bed until Kise burst in.

"What the hell?! "How on earth did you come in my apartment?! I thought it was locked?!" exclaimed Kagami. "Just giving Aomine a special present~" said Kise while grinning evilly. Then he took out a bottle, opened the cap and chugged the unknown liquid down Kagami's throat. "What….did….ugh…"those were the last words that Kagami said until his vision blurred out. "Sweet dreams, Kagami-ssu~"

Aomine was walking to the basketball court as usual. He was supposed to have another match with his rival/lover/boyfriend/whatever you call it. But instead of Kagami practicing a few stunts, he saw Kise grinning at him.

"What's up with that fahkng grin huh, Kise? "

"Don't be so mad at me Aomine-ssu~ and I even prepared a special present for you~" said Kise while smiling childishly.

"Har? Present?!" stuttered Aomine because he was not expecting a present from this baby bitch. Not to mention a 'special' one.

"Yup! I'll lead you to it!" said Kise while covering Aomine's eyes with a blindfold. But Kise covered Aomine's eyes to fast that Aomine didn't see the smirk on Kise face. "OK then….." that was Aomine last words before he saw his new present.

Finally, they arrived at Kagami's apartment. He pushed Aomine inside Kagami's room and locked the door "Oi! What was that for?!"Shouted Aomine while he undid the blindfold. But he immediately gaped at the sight before him.

Kagami was tied firmly to the bed wih a dark blue ribbon, clothes and hair tousled, legs spread wide, panting and sweating and not to mention eyes half-lidded, gagged with another ribbon. Aomine was about to say something but his mind could not make up anything in front of this lusty image in front of him. Then he thought hell was gonna burst out when Kagami's heavy eyelids open slightly.

"Aomine?" when kagami came back from his unconsciousness, the first thing he saw was Aomine gaping at him. 'Why the hell is that fahking Ahomine staring at me-WTF MAN?! Why are my wrists bound? Oh….fuck that kise…godamn him…shit, Aomine is gonna rape me to death..'

Seeing kagami squirming in front of him is undoubtedly making him aroused. Aomine pounced on him, just like a panther in heat. He nipped at his neck, savoring Kagami's unique scent, causing the other to tremble. "Hanngh….nghhh~ Ao-mine..." "Hey, it's just starting~ If you continue like this I bet you'll cum like 20 times~"Aomine grinned devilishly. 'NO! He is definitely not gonna do that, Please no….and I still haven told him that I'm a virgin…..no! Not my shirt!'

Aomine tugged at the ribbons that matched the color of his hair, while pinching at Kagami's left nipple, right one getting treated harshly by rubbing. Kagami's face was damn adorable, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, cheeks tainted with the color of his red hair, biting his bottom lip, hair tousled, the sight was just like a lost kitty drenched by the rain with no home.

Aomine caught those pink, plump lips of his into a hot fiery kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, but eventually Aomine won. After satisfied with Kagami's mouth, he trailed down, leaving a trail of hickeys after him. 'Hah….if this continues then Aomine would definitely take my virginity away…..but he's kinda harsh…sniff (inside mind sniff)'

"Hyah! Ngghhhh…"Kagami squealed embarrassingly and gripped the white sheets tightly while Aomine suddenly swallowed his whole member. Kagami was seeing white every time the tip touched his back of Aomine's throat. Fingers were entwined with dark blue hair, moaning cutely. "Ah-Aomine! Sto-pp-I'm-gonna!-" Kagami came hard in Aomine's mouth, while Aomine savored every last bit of the bitterness of the white sticky liquid. Aomine had no time to waste; his member was already throbbing hard, kagami's upright even though he already came once. Using his inhumane strength, he flipped Kagami on all fours. Kagami arched his back and moaned loudly when he felt something wet and hot prodding on his entrance, slowly pushing in. Kagami tried to keep back his moans but were unsuccessful. Aomine noticed this so he continued licking while stuffing three fingers in Kagami's warm silky mouth.

He left Kagami's entrance and came close to Kagami's ear, asking him to relax as much as he could and licked the shell of his ear as he finished. Kagami hesitated slightly since he was stubborn type, not to mention Aomine even. "Oi, listen to me if you don't wanna get hurt inside." Aomine was very tensed by the situation of his member, eyes gleamed with predatory sight. Kagami shuddered by the tone of aomine's voice. .

One finger intruded the entrance of Kagami's hole. One was ok, but when Aomine pushed in another, he gripped the sheets tightly and bit his bottom lip. But pain was long gone when Aomine's skillful fingers brushed against his prostate; leaving for Kagami to cover his mouth to prevent moans escaping from his lips. Aomine was undoubtedly irritated when he didn't hear any sound of Kagami's sexy moans, he pulled out his fingers and bound both of Kagami's hands with the strip of dark blue ribbon, tightly. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Kagami was frightened at this point. He didn't expect his first time having sex would be so harsh and no mercy. And the pain was somehow overwhelming him even though aphrodisiac was involved. He was almost going to faint from pain but his pride refused him from fainting.

This time, Aomine fully coated all three fingers with thick saliva, then sheathed all three inside Kagami and scissored. "Nggggg…..ha-hah…" He gripped the sheets tightly, not expecting this level of pain. He couldn't hold it any more,he didn't want any pain anymore, tears started flowing down his bright red cheeks, and he trembled. 'No…please stop…daiki….hic-…..*sniff"

Aomine continued until he heard hiccupping and sniffing. He froze. The badass Kagami was now crying?! Shit, I went overboard…Damn…I'm the world's worst boyfriend…" Aomine flipped Kagami and saw a broken basketball idiot, tears flowing down like running water, clothes barely hanging onto his body, still hard as hell, cheeks tainted with the same color as his hair, bite and kiss marks could been seen everywhere, and beautifully bruised lips. Aomine felt very guilty. He pulled out and pulled Kagami for a 'I'm sorry' hug.

"Taiga, answer me seriously,are you a virgin?" He saw Kagami hung his face down low and the now already knew the answer. Now Kagami was sitting on Aomine's lap, burying his face into Aomine's chest and crying silently, slightly trembling. Aomine wiped his tears away with his thumb and kissed him lightly on his forehead. "I'm sorry, but why didn't you tell me that you were a virgin?"Aomine said while stoking Kagami's silky hair. Kagami flinched, "Why on earth would I tell someone who looked like he was gonna rape me…."Kagami scoffed. "Well, um…..haiz…ok, my fault for being your boyfriend for 4 months and still didn't know that you were a virgin…..if it hurts so much, then we can stop if you want." "Ah…but…..um…"Kagami stopped when he felt blood rush to his cheeks and hung his head down low and mumbled "it…kinda felt good…",but enough for Aomine to hear.

"Then, continue it is~" said Aomine before licking Kagami's ear shell playfully. Kagami's hole was already loose enough to sheath Aomine's member completely. "Relax man, you're too tense." Then Aomine pushed in in one full motion. Kagami couldn't hold the pain and screamed out, "Ah!Ngggggggghhhh….." Kagami clawed painfully on Aomine's back, leaving scratch marks. Aomine was not the type to lose, and so he bit hard on kagami's neck, savoring the coppery taste of blood. When Kagami finished adjusting to Aomine size, Aomine did a test trust and an unexpected answer came out, "Ahn~haaaa..."kagami immediately slapped his palm on his mouth since the ribbon was already undid. "Wha-what was that?!" Kagami asked blushing but confused. "Ah, I found it already~fufufu~ That was your prostate Bakagami." "Hey, don't call me that-hyah!" Kagami retorted but was stopped when Aomine started thrusting hard. "Ah-ahn-ooh…..~"that was all kagami could say when pleasure hit him every time and saw white. He came at least 7 times, Aomine 4 times, before they both collapsed in heaven.

**THE NEXT DAY~**

Kagami's ass was hurting like shit. He went to the meeting place 1 hour earlier to not let others notice his obvious limp. "Ah…ass hurts…" Kagami winced when he sat down painfully. Slowly, the other black and rainbow haired members came to the meeting room. Kagami blushed when Aomine grinned smugly and winked to him. He gave kise deaths stare when he grinned evily. As the meeting started, akashi playec a video tape on the screen, stating that this was kise's request.

The video played and everyone gaped at the sight infront of them. There he was tying Kagami up, and when Aomine started-awww… Kagami blushed deeply, and splashed his pent up rage at kise by roaring.

"Kagami-suu~you should thank me for all this-owwww!" He was hit by a basketball in his face while Aomine growled, "No one messes with MY man."

Kagami immediately blushed deeply and buried his face in his arms in embarrassment. He was happy having Aomine as his boyfriend~

** Sleepy…wrote this at 3 am in morning and…*snores Know its crappy n lots of oocness, but…hope u like it! R&R's pls~ *snore….**


End file.
